The prior system has a safety device which is ignited when the nozzle is open by working of the lever. When the lever is taken off, the nozzle is automatically choked up to turn the light off. However, when the cap is open it may cause an accident due to carelessness. This is because the gas lighter, using a wheel, is ignited depending on whether the nozzle is open or not. Thus, the gas lighter using a wheel without a cap has a lever in front of the lower part of the wheel, so that the gas flows out, only when the lever is pressed at the same time when the wheel is turned.
Nevertheless, no safety device has been designed for this kind of gas lighter. Thus there always remains a chance of an accident occurring.